fjordspassagefandomcom-20200215-history
Majic
Majic is the primary way of combat for majic classes and is used throughout most of the world. History Majic has been around since the beginning of time and has helped shape Marin to how it is in its current state. There were originally only two types of majic. Natural majic which is the most common form of majic, and dark majic that are most associated with evil intentions. Over time however as some majic became spread and hard to find, two new types of majic had to be created. There is the rare majic that is now very difficult to find, and lost majic that is nearly impossible to find. Some of these majic spells became to danerous to have in everyday existance, so the forbidden majic type was made with strict rules against the use of it. Overview Majic is the connection between the physical and spirituals worlds. Anybody can learn natural majics but it takes extreme dedication to learn any other form of majic. It also takes a lot of willpower to use because majic drains stamina. The power of the majic depends the Majic Power Level or MPL. The MPL scale goes from a scale of alpha (lowest) to omega (highest). α (Alpha) - Low damage, lowest stamina cost. ß (Beta) - Fairly low damage, low stamina cost. ╨ (Gamma) - Moderate damage, fairly low stamina cost. δ (Delta) - Fairly high damage, moderate stamina cost. Θ (Theta) - High damage, high stamina cost. Ω (Omega) - Very high damage, highest stamina cost. Other Situations Some classes are different from the scale above because of their effects. Healing Majic Healing majic works similar except instead of damage, it is healing. α (Alpha) - Low healing, lowest stamina cost. ß (Beta) - Fairly low healing, low stamina cost. ╨ (Gamma) - Moderate healing, fairly low stamina cost. δ (Delta) - Fairly high healing, moderate stamina cost. Θ (Theta) - High healing, high stamina cost. Ω (Omega) - Very high healing, highest stamina cost. Support Majic Support majic is different because it has specific spells that must be cast. Support Alpha Stamina Cost: 3 Fortify - Enchant - Track - Illuminate - Sharp - Endurance - Light Support Beta Stamina Cost:10 Protect: Flame - Protect: Frost - Protect: Shock - Sight - Invisible - Confuse - Poison Support Gamma Stamina Cost: 18 Illusion: Intimidation - Cure: Burn - Cure: Confusion - Cure: Poison - Cure: Paralysis - Cure: Other Support Delta Stamina Cost: 30 Garrison - Bolster - Silky - Burn - Paralyze - Teleport - Haste - Burst Shield - Silent Support Theta - Can heal a large amount and patch major wounds. Stamina Cost: 41 True Sight - Enchant: Flame - Enchant: Frost - Enchant: Shock - Regenerate - Reflect - Illusion: Clones Support Omega Stamina Cost: 52 Reinforce - Accelerate - Rapture - Prism - Sharpshooter - Cure - Vitality - Illusion: Double Fear Majic Fear majic is different because it uses illusions to attack. α (Alpha) - Bad illusion, lowest stamina cost. ß (Beta) - Okay illusion, low stamina cost. ╨ (Gamma) - Decent illusion, fairly low stamina cost. δ (Delta) - Good illusion, moderate stamina cost. Θ (Theta) - Very good illusion, high stamina cost. Ω (Omega) - Incredible illusion, highest stamina cost. Majic Guidelines Majic has a few guidelines to its usage. #There is no set majic bar for majic usage, so all majic takes away from the user's stamina. #If using both a weapons and majic, you may use a one handed weapon and majic, just majic, or just weapons unless otherwise stated. (Such as skills the conjurer class has). #Increases of MPL are gained over time. #A person can only know how to use up to three types of majics at a time. If exceeding this limit stamina cost will be doubled and damage will be taen over time. Classifications There are five different types of majic in present day Marin: natural, rare, lost, dark, and forbidden majics. Natural Majic Natural majic is the most basic form of majic available and used by majic users. There are three types of natural majics: flame, frost, and shock. *Flame majic is the majic of fire. *Frost majic is the majic of ice and snow. *Shock majic is the majic of electricity. Rare Majic Rare majic is a form of majic that is not common because it is hard to learn. There are three types of rare majics: healing, support, and psyche. *Healing majic is the majic of restoring health. *Support majic is the majic of helping others. *Psyche majic is the majic of the mind. Lost Majic Lost majic is a form of majic that is only known by a few groups in the world. There are three types of lost majics: terra, summoning, and holy. *Terra majic is the majic of earth and nature. *Summoning majic is the majic of calling other beings to assist. *Holy majic is the majic of light and justice. Dark Majic Dark majic is a form of majic that is most commonly associated with evil intentions and usage. There are three types of dark majics: essence, fear, and necromancy majic. *Essence majic is the majic to control and use the living. *Fear majic is the majic to manifest horror itself. *Necromancy majic is the majic to control and use the dead. Forbidden Majic Forbidden majic is a form of majic that has its usage banned due to its extraordinary power. There are two types of forbidden majics: conjuration and chaos. *Conjuration majic is the majic to control objects that have been created with majic. *Chaos majic is the majic that can destroy almost anything.